Blessings Come In Pairs
by ShiraiyukiRG
Summary: Natsu comes home after a mission only to find his wonderful and seven months pregnant wife, Lucy with fantastic news! [One-Shot]


Natsu had just gotten back from a job and the first thing he wanted to do was run to his beautiful wife's arms. Now that Lucy was seven months pregnant leaving the house was the last thing Natsu wanted to do but like Lucy constantly reminded him: they needed the money.

This time Natsu only agreed on going if someone stayed with Lucy (and it had to be someone strong - that being the reason why he turned Levy down and asked Mira instead. It's not like he was trying to offend Levy - which he explained to her and to Lucy - it's just that Mira was stronger but things turned out ok and Lucy ended up staying with Levy, Wendy, Carla, Cana and Mira while he went on a mission with Erza and Gray.

The mission consisted on capturing a group of thieves that had been tormenting a town near the mountains. Did it look easy? Yes, very. Had it been easy? No. Why? Well because Natsu and the others got lost when they were chasing the thieves in the haunted forest. Actually the forest wasn't really haunted. The townspeople only thought it was because the thieves had cast a spell on it that caused illusions and constant fog. After several hours of running around in circles without any food or water they finally snapped and destroyed the whole forest discovering the thieves hide-out. The mission was pretty much a success… if you don't count the part where they only got half of the reward because they used the other half to pay the damage Natsu and Gray caused to the inn they were staying because they accidently got drunk and started fighting like they always do. Accidently because they thought it was some kind of local juice when actually it was just home-made super-strong beer. So they had to use half of the reward to pay for the damage.

Natsu walked into the house he built for his growing family and said "Honey, I'm home!"

From the moment they got engage Natsu started building a house for them with the help of everyone of the guild. Lucy found out she was pregnant about a year after they got married. At the time the house was ready so they moved in. Of course Natsu included a nursery, even though he and Lucy hadn't talked about kids yet he already knew he wanted at least three. The house had two floors: downstairs there was the kitchen; the enormous living room with a fireplace, a pool table and a bar; a bathroom and a dining room. Upstairs there were two guest rooms; Natsu and Lucy's bedroom, a bathroom and the nursery. The house was painted in a sweet yellow on the inside and on the outside, with a chocolate brown wooden floor.

He hurried to the living room. "Welcome back Natsu!" Lucy was smiling at him.

Along with him came Erza who wanted to check on Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, how are you feeling?" Erza asked.

"Extremely fat!" Both of them laughed. Erza sat on the couch opposite to Lucy, next to Mira and Levy who were making a list of baby names.

Natsu jumped to the place next to Lucy and gave her a big kiss on the lips and then on her oversized belly.

"I've got wonderful news for you, Natsu. Yesterday night, when we" She pointed at everyone, who had spent the night at his house – Cana still being in her white pajamas "were talking about guys…"

"You were talking about guys!?" Natsu jumped on the couch "Why!?"

"Natsu, don't be silly!" She giggled.

"Wh- Who did you talk about?" He was still surprised.

"It's girl talk, Natsu. I can't tell you that." Lucy giggled again.

"Anyways, Wendy asked me if I wanted to know the sex of the baby, and I know we agreed on not knowing until the birth, but she kept insisting so I let her check, only if she didn't tell me after."

"So? Is it a boy?" He had a huge smile on his face.

Lucy shook her head.

"It's a girl!"

Lucy shook her head again.

"Wha…?" Lucy burst out laughing loudly seeing Natsu's bewildered expression.

"We're having twins! A girl AND a boy!"

"Congratulations!" Everyone shouted at Natsu who was still a little shaken.

"WOOHOO!" Natsu jumped off the living room's balcony and ran, circling the house, huge fireballs flying off his mouth.


End file.
